


to catch the uncatchable

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to catch the uncatchable

They are not lovers.

They are not friends.

They are...

Darcy's not sure what they are, in fact. Relationships are complicated, hard to pin down - and nobody in their right mind would have one of those sickening where-do-we-stand conversations with the Black Widow. 

That said, there  _are_ facts of the matter.

 

 

1\. Natasha does not love her. 

2\. Natasha does not hate her.

3\. After every particularly bad mission, Natasha comes to her - by the window, by the air vents, by the front door - this last one is the exception, not the norm. 

 

 

They don't speak, on those nights. Darcy simply lets her in and Natasha pins her to the wall, kisses her violently till her lips are swollen. Her fingers grip her shoulders so tightly there will faint bruise-purple marks on her skin the next morning; discolourations she will easily hide. Natasha does not let her touch her scars or any fresh wounds, and Darcy doesn't push it. They both know what she's there for, and she gets it - Darcy doesn't take her eyes off the Black Widow when her body arches off the bed in the throes of pleasure, the bedsheets crumpling in Natasha's fingers. 

 

 

4\. Natasha is never there when she wakes up.

5\. They do not speak outside of these nights.

6\. Natasha does not love her,

but Darcy's statement wouldn't stand up in court if she said the same.  


End file.
